Honey, I Shrunk Eren
by Kami-Kyun
Summary: Eren Jaeger, in the Scout Regiment's Squad Levi, humanity's last hope, has been shrunk. No yaoi, one-shot.


**A/N: It's been forever since I've updated, but meh. I literally got the idea for this one-shot an hour ago and wrote it in like, 30 minutes.**

 **WARNING: There is a little bit of OOC-ness. (I had to do it to make it work ok?) Please enjoy!**

"...heichou! Levi heichou!" Petra shouted as she ran into the room, completely out of breath. "What is it?" Levi asked, eyebrow slightly raised. "It's Eren sir! He-"

"What has that brat done this time?" Levi interrupted. "He was participating in one of Hanji's titan experiments and…something's gone terribly wrong!" Petra panted, trying to get the information out as quickly as she could. Levi sighed as he threw his hunter green cloak over his shoulders. _That brat is more trouble that he's worth…_ He followed Petra out of the castle where the Scout Regiment's current headquarters were and into the courtyard where an odd scene was laid out before him.

About twenty or so soldiers were trying to sedate Sonny and Bean, the captured titans, who were resisting their restraints, Erwin was trying to keep the other soldiers calm, Mikasa was holding Hanji by her shirt collar and Armin was trying to separate them. Levi looked over at Petra. "I don't see Jaeger, where is he?" Petra gulped and pointed at a few feet from where Mikasa and Hanji were fighting. He walked towards the spot, which just looked like a dark rock, but on further inspection, was a Scout regiment cloak. The folds in the fabric started moving back and forth. _Something_ was under the cloak. With one titan-slaying sword drawn, Levi warily picked up the green cloth and his eyes became the widest they will ever be in his life. What did he see? _A five inch tall Eren Jaeger._

The little Eren looked up at his heichou and cocked his head to the side in confusion. Levi couldn't blame him. He would be pretty confused if he had shrunk too. "I swear to you Hanji-san, if you don't change Eren back right now, I will show you _exactly_ how fast I can slice off flesh!" Levi overheard Mikasa yelling.

"I can't! The experiment Eren participated in has no current reverse operation!" Hanji shouted back, her hands around Mikasa's fist on her shirt. Mikasa's face twisted in fury and she pulled out a sword from her 3DMG, probably about to kill Hanji, but Levi quickly grabbed Mikasa's wrist and twisted the sword out of her fist. Mikasa turned and glared at Levi. "You can kill each other later. Right now, we need to worry about what to do with Jaeger." He said in an almost threatening voice. Mikasa let out a breath and sheathed her sword and reluctantly dropped Hanji.

All three of them walked over to little Eren who was surrounded by Armin and Petra. He looked up at his fellow soldiers and accidentally fell over. "He appears to still be capable of sight and movement," Hanji noted. "Eren, are you ok?" Armin asked, trying to be heard over the roar of Sonny and Bean. Eren clapped his hands over his ears and shook his head back and forth. Levi spoke up. "Let's take him inside, the sounds that we are accustomed to out here are probably deafening to him." Armin laid his hand down, palm up, for Eren to climb onto so they could take him inside. Eren carefully crawled onto Armin's hand, but when Armin moved to stand up, Eren had to grab onto Armin's thumb to not fall off.

The five of them entered the castle again and sat down in the mess hall. Armin let Eren crawl off of his hand and onto the table. "Alright, we need to start making sense out of this. Hanji," Levi addressed the glasses-clad woman. "What exactly were you testing in that experiment?"

"I'm glad you asked! Now, assuming that titans only have one weak spot and that they-" Hanji was interrupted by Petra saying, "Hanji, please give us the short version. We need to figure this out as quickly as possible." Even though she obviously was speaking out of irritation, the smile on Petra's perfect face said otherwise, and Hanji was never the wiser. "Oh, well, I was testing to see if the titans' size could be reduced in order to cut them down easier, so I tested it out on the titan kid! My results were better than I expected!" Hanji was grinning from ear to ear. Mikasa was back to glaring at her. Levi and Armin were shaking their heads. Little Eren was hitting his head on the table top.

"Hey brat, are you alright?" Levi asked, picking Eren up by the back of his shirt. " _No I'm not alright! How am I supposed to fight titans like this?!"_ he squealed in a high-pitched voice, kicking and screaming incoherent threats. Levi smirked, and put Eren down. Eren gave Levi's relaxed fist a kick, which honestly felt like a pebble hit his knuckles. "Jaeger, how's the view down there?" Levi taunted, thoroughly enjoying himself. Petra held in a chuckle, Hanji laughed out loud, Mikasa somehow glared at Hanji and Levi at the same time, and Armin muttered, "Oh no…"

" _Oh yeah?! Last time I checked, you were 5'3", so I wouldn't be laughing!"_ Eren screamed at the top of his lungs. "Well brat, I hate to tell you this, but you're only five inches tall," Levi's smirk stretched across his face in what most people would call a smile, but to Eren, it looked like the evil grin of a titan, and his instincts took over.

Eren brought his hand up to his mouth and chomped down. A huge flash of lightning illuminated the room and in the next moment, a fifteen inch titan stood in the middle of the table. "P-pffftt!" Hanji and Petra burst out laughing. That was obviously not what Eren had been expecting, so he hung his little titan head and curled up into a ball. "Attention Squad Levi, 15-inch-class approaching!" said Levi, who immediately got jumped by Mikasa who had had it up to here with his bullying Eren. Levi didn't mind though, he was just glad that someone was finally shorter than him.


End file.
